When Past Meets Present
by christinacarrasco
Summary: Prentiss is taken by a deranged UnSub.Prentiss' past comes back to haunt her when she finds the truth about who the UnSub is and her connection to him. Her team must find her and the UnSub before time runs out. What happens if they're too late?
1. Chapter 1: Written in the Stars

Chapter 1: Written in the Stars

It was cold; Prentiss knew that because she could feel her whole body shiver and convulse against the hypothermia inducing wind. Prentiss awoke with a start, she was trembling uncontrollably and she desperately wanted to gain control of her body. Without receiving a command from her brain her pale arms lifted from the rough, jagged pavement she was above, and wrapped protectively around her bare shoulders and chest. She was trapped in a daydreamers' state, so she didn't notice that she was rocking back and forth until her whole being was racked with sobs. Big, fat, hot tears slowly formed in her wolfish eyes and stung her face torturously like wasps' stings, leaving a trail of self-pity in their wake. No, these tears weren't of self-pity, they were too furious, too much like a roaring, raging waterfall to be of self-pity. Her tears were of anger and frustration- seething, boiling anger- at herself and at the uncatchable UnSub that had managed to evade the BAU-her team- for almost two generations. What really made her blood boil was that he had managed to capture her inside one of the most high security federal places and in broad daylight. Anyone actually pulling a stunt like that and surviving was unheard of. Then a wonderful thought swam up emerging from the school of evil, unwanted thoughts that Prentiss compared to ticks for they stayed embedded in her mind. She sat thinking maybe now that she was his captive she could find out why he was deemed "uncatchable" by law enforcement, the FBI, and the media. She also wondered if her team was doing anything to find her and the UnSub. She started to hope that her team would find them both soon. She knew her team had too, before it was too late. The UnSub's case was one that mixed the most horrid, gruesome serial killers' MO and that had made him the most feared, prolific, sadistic serial killer to date in U.S. history. Most notably since the only things they had been able to recover from his dump sites were the mangled beyond recognition, dead, ghostly white parts-more like pieces-of his unsuspecting, unfortunate victims' corpses. He had a system-a list- of things that he needed to do to his "experiments" before they could be labeled as "disposable". Prentiss had started thinking about that and suddenly stopped when realization dawned on her that since _she _was his newest victim that his "list" would be used on _her_. Prentiss hugged her knees towards her and bit her chapped bottom lip to keep from panicking when she heard the soft sound of shuffling and movement outside the old, bloodstained, moldy wall she was facing. She could hear her heartbeat accelerate as she watched wide-eyed as the wall slowly scrapped the pavement to reveal a wood door that unbolted revealing warm, summer sunlight. Prentiss basked in the smell of fresh air and in the warmth that engulfed her for a moment and exhaled. She blinked twice adjusting to the light and came face to shadow with the figure of a man.

"Hello, my darling Prentiss, my sweet Emily." The man said as he crouched so that he was eye level with her and slowly, almost lovingly brought his strong, calloused hand to her face. He brushed a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes back behind her ear.

"What…what do you want?" she whispered to him.

"I want you Emily and I want us to be together forever." He said as he leaned closer to her ear so she could feel the heat of his breath.

"Really is that so? Well I for one would sure like to identify the person I'm supposed to spend forever with."

She said in as almost a seductive manner as he. His eyes glistened with what seemed like hope. She then brought her hands forward, placed them on his warm cheeks, leaned towards his lips and brought her knee up in a swift motion. He screamed and started to curse while he held his nose tightly trying to slow- if not stop- the blood oozing from the wound she had inflicted with her knee. Prentiss spit in his face and had started to smirk but her emotions changed to show surprise when the man started to laugh.

"Oh Princess, you really haven't changed a bit have you? Same temper and fiery independent attitude I see." He told her as he started to get back to his feet. Prentiss flinched and turned her face away instinctively expecting to be struck as had been the case in her past abductions.

"How do you know who I am? Who are you? And do I _know _you?" She asked getting a little of her courage back, but he just laughed and asked _her_ a question.

"Come on Princess, you're _really_ telling me you haven't figured it out yet? That you really need _me_ to tell you? I can't believe Pope Giovanni and the Sisters said you were the smart one."

By this time Prentiss had reclined against the bloodstained wall and ran her pale fingers through her unkempt hair thinking about her past, but mostly of Rome and of her two inseperable companions- Matthew and the one who had been her first John. She remembered all the times late at night on the roof and they had just lain there, him always calling her "Princess" in every sentence how it annoyed her slightly but she loved it, how he told her that special night he'd be _her_ teacher and show her something she knew she'd never let _anyone_ else teach her, and finally that tear-filled day she had told him that she was carrying his baby and had to leave Rome and how he had promised her one day he'd come find them so they could be together, how he'd said "_Forever"_. It was then that she knew, it felt like the truth had been used to slap her across her face.


	2. Chapter 2: 25 to Life

Chapter 2: 25 to Life

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing to do with Criminal Minds, its characters or anything legal to do with it. Criminal Minds is owned by CBS and its affiliates. I merely just borrow their characters for fun :D _

"From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate"-Socrates _

_It was then that she knew, it felt like the truth had been used to slap her across her face…_

"Matt…Matthew is it really you? I thought...they said- I was _there _when they showed me the corpse-it-it had an I.D for Pete's sake!"

Prentiss said in a whisper. She was slowly climbing back up to a standing position but her feet felt like lead covered with Jell-O.

"Fin-What? HA! Did you say my name is Matthew just now Hun?" The man had on a black outfit so Prentiss still couldn't make out who

the man was but his voice was familiar yet so new. Prentiss knew who it was that had abducted and done Lord knows what else to her.

She was just putting into play a very commonly used technique that the BAU used on UnSubs to try and get them angry in order to

make them mess up. Prentiss knew perfectly well that it was the same man that had promised her they'd be together "_Forever"_. She

_knew_ that it was that very man's baby she had carried in her womb as a teenager during her mother's posting in Rome. She had to be

strong, she had to keep playing the game even though it was creating an internal war in her and was ripping her to pieces. She felt as

if she was in 1888 instead of 2012, and instead of being Emily Prentiss she was Catherine Eddowes , and instead of the man she knew

and had loved-maybe still loved-standing in front of her it was Jack the Ripper come to rip her being to pieces. She suddenly felt

claustrophobic and was shocked in to silence not by her thoughts no, not by her thoughts but by something _physical_. The man who she

had grown closer to than anyone else including Matthew had grown angry and had struck her across her cheek and had left a single red

hand print. He retreated back from her quickly and was almost at the wooden door when Prentiss started to curse profusely at his back.

She of course being the profiler that she was had expected and even maybe _anticipated_ that he would go through the wooden door and

forget about her completely. _That _she had expected but one thing that she had _not_ anticipated was that he'd turn back to her and

throw his weight on her. She started to kick, scratch, and bite him but it did little but infuriate him and cause him to press her down

harder. She was screaming so loud she thought _her_ eardrums would burst but he seemed not to notice or to care. Her screams seemed

to light a spark of pleasure in his charcoal eyes and sent a shiver of excitement down his body making it visible to Prentiss what he was

going to do to her. She didn't have a choice now so she told herself to suck it up and take it like Prentiss' should. At least she _hoped _

she could make it through this. She was brought back to reality when she felt a sudden draft close around her and she realized that she

was naked save for her undergarments. The man was undressed too and in the same state as she was in his underwear. Immense fear

took up all of her internal space leaving no room for anything else, but to her surprise was quickly replaced by uncontrollable anger.

Prentiss was mad; no she was _beyond_ mad, she felt like a wolf fighting for survival and sustenance as in a Jack London book. Cold,

unforgiving, determined, and ruthlessness was what she was feeling and not a single thing else.

"I-I know who you are and I also know you're _not_ Matthew." Prentiss hiccupped as he forced her to the army cot in the corner of the

room. Her feet began to bleed as they were repeatedly cut from the rough jagged floor of the room. The floor seemed to be littered

with nails and broken glass. The broken glass seemed to scream suspicion as it cut her feet since she couldn't see a window or

anything that was made of glass or would require it. So she simply left the train of thought about the glass to his drinking binges. Now

that she was thinking about it she remembered that he _did_ have an alcohol addiction. As she was in deep reverie she also remembered

what he had done to her that night many years ago when he had been the one to take her back to his dorm. Oh how could she have

been so blind as to not recall what he had made her succumb to? It was not that she was physically blind but that she had been _blinded _

by what in her teenage years she thought was _love_. She was innocent, so _pure_; she hadn't a thought of what he meant when he told

her he'd show her what _love_ was! She had it figured out though when she awoke with a searing pain in her left temple thinking it was a

hangover only to realize that she was in her undergarments and the boy she thought was her white knight was atop her then came the

screams she made when-

"Oh good for a second I thought that you thought- I mean- why would I- how could anyone even _think_ that I'm _Matthew_?" the guy

said before letting go a string of curses directed at his former buddy and companion Matthew. He grabbed both of Prentiss' hands and

tied them roughly together with rope and half carried half dragged her onto the frayed cot. Prentiss could see the remains of blood

spatters each a different shade that signified how long they had been there and she could smell the strong odor of Clorox and Bleach,

mostly because it made her stomach twist violently and her lungs fill with nothing but their smell. The man then got on top of her and

she was momentarily free of the dim light cast from the bulb overhead. She could feel her pulse quicken and her heart beat forcefully

against her chest, the man was taking- no- he was ripping her remaining clothes off her so she was lying bare. The man got of her and

stood back marveling at her for a few moments then he chuckled.

"See, now I'm positive Matt would have _never_ been _capable_ of doing _this_ to his brother's girlfriend now would he? Or should I say to _his_

girlfriend? Which do you prefer _Emily_? Do tell for I don't think you would be capable of _ever _betraying someone you _love_ and who loved

you, someone who was willing to give everything up just for you and a baby! Tell me something_ Princess _did you even really love me?

Or was it that I was part of your plan to get Matthew to sleep with you?" He was back on top of her and he was bare too. He forced

her to bed him and as he had his way with her the pain was so unbearable that she slipped away for what seemed like seconds. She

wanted the pain, the torture, everything to stop and she knew just how to do it.

"I…know…- She had to stop as she coughed up blood and tried to get the fist in her throat to unclench itself.

"I know who you are…I didn't want- I told myself no- but I need to let this piece of me that thinks yes and the piece of me that says no

stop fighting. I would say I'm sorry but I know it would just be useless but I DO know you're my John and I never wanted to hurt

you…."

"Enough I don't want to hear you talk about me again Prentiss you lost that right along time ago!" He was facing away with his back to

her and his hands were grasping around the top of a shelf. Prentiss knew she would have been better off to keep her mouth shut but

her whole body seemed to rebel.

"John…JC listen to me, I'm trying to _help_ you. You're currently No. 1 on the FBI's Most Wanted List for the abduction, rape, and _murder_

of 26 teenage girls for crying out loud! Not to mention the fact that you've also abducted and did only you know what to a federal agent

who also happens to have a solid unbreakable link to you! Or does that not affect you at all? Huh? Answer me vobis enim nihil culus!"

"I did this for us mea pulchra! This was the only way we'd be together aeternum! Do you think that I don't know that you are expecting

one of you're teammates' infantem? non facies opus nosse omnia mirabitur vitae tuae non? His name is what Sparta- no Sponsor or is

it Spenc-" John was cut off when Prentiss charged him a broken piece of fiberglass in her hand and she hissed out three words she'd

never thought she'd say to him.

These were the unspeakable three words: "I odio!" She felt like a wolf again but this time she didn't shy away from it rather she

_embraced_ it the unforgiving and ruthless part she made her own.

"I spem putrescet in inferno Johnny!" Prentiss said as she spit in his face. John tried to stand up but the wound was too deep so any

slight movements would cause blood to ooze out of him. Prentiss was already searching for her clothes around the room so she didn't

pay any heed to John. He finally got to his feet although unsteadily and moved along the wall towards the highest shelf. His hands

found what they were looking for. His fingers curled around the item just as Prentiss turned around and she grabbed her gun and fired.

Her whole body froze; the bullet had hit him in his left temple. He was instantly dead. She had just murdered her other half; her first

love. She glanced at what lay next to his hand that she had thought had been a gun. She walked next to him and picked it up; the item

that had caused her to pull the trigger in a panic for she thought it was a gun. The thing in his hand had been a _cell phone_. She turned

it over and on the screen see saw a number typed in. She felt the twist in her stomach again and a pang of nausea came with it. He

had been trying to call 911 so she pressed the call button and told the police were to come and get her. After she hung up she say a

new text message addressed to her. She pressed view and what she saw surprised her and made her feel like a real ass. There were

only five words on the screen but she felt as if there were thousands. The text read: "I'm sorry Emily, for everything." It had been

saved as a draft but she knew who had written it. She realized something then. This whole situation had been planned by him. He

kidnapped those girls to get her teams attention, he kidnapped her just so she could kill him so she could see how sorry he really was.

John Colley wasn't a sadistic serial killer, he was just a man who lost a child to an abortion he didn't consent to. He was just a man with

a heart broken by possibly the only girl he ever truly loved. And that is why she loved him… FIN

Death may be the greatest of all human blessings.  
**Socrates**

The review button is quite sick with a cold so why don't you click him to get him all warm and toasty?...

Lots of imaginary cookies to hand out to reviewers… christinacarrasco 3


End file.
